1. Field
A condensed-cyclic compound and an organic light emitting diode having an organic layer including the condensed-cyclic are provided.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light emitting diodes are self-emission devices, have wide viewing angles, high contrast ratios, short response time, high luminosity, low driving voltages, high response rates, and produce various colors.
A conventional organic light emitting diode may have the following structure. An anode is formed on a substrate, and then a hole transport layer, a light emitting layer, an electron transport layer, and a cathode are sequentially formed on the anode. In this regard, each of the hole transport layer, the light emitting layer, and the electron transport layer is an organic thin film formed of an organic compound.
An organic light emitting diode having the structure described above may have the following driving principle.
When a voltage is applied between the anode and the cathode, holes injected from the anode move to the light emitting layer through the hole transport layer, and electrons injected from the cathode move to the light emitting layer through the electron transport layer. The holes and electrons, which are carriers, are recombined in the light emitting layer to form excitons. These excitons are changed from an excited state to a ground state, thereby generating light.